¿Bailamos?
by hinatauchiha82
Summary: Sasuke no perdería la oportunidad de llevar a esa chica a la pista de baile.


_**Título: ¿Bailamos?**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Capitulo Único**_

Naruto y Sakura bien podrían darse por muertos. El no deseaba asistir al baile de graduación y menos aún porque no tenía pareja. Y es que las chicas de su clase no le llamaban en absoluto la atención, no que fuera _rarito, _pero aquellas niñas eran por demás molestas y tontas, razón suficiente para mandarlas a _freír espárragos._ Aun recordaba que muchas literalmente se le _lanzaron_ encima para que las eligiera, pero no habían tenido tanta suerte. Y ahora estaban discutiendo y eligiendo por él.

-Pues ya solo quedan dos chicas de nuestra clase, Karin y…- La pelirrosa parecía contar con los dedos, mientras observaba a su amigo Sasuke, que tenía las manos en la nuca y estaba sentado de una manera muy relajada.

-¡Oh no! Karin ira al baile con el zopenco de Suigetsu, me entere hoy.- Dijo Ino mostrando diferentes recaditos que le mandara Tenten durante la clase de Historia.

-¡Invita a Hina-chan!- Le sugirió su rubio amigo dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda con la mano abierta, el moreno hizo un gesto de dolor que pasó inadvertido para todos los ahí presentes. El observo a la joven Hyuuga por encima del hombro, ya que estaba sentada en la mesa contigua. Se fijó en sus ojos blancos como la luna y sus cabellos azulados que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda. Era delgada y si, tenía cierto encanto. Pero él no lo aceptaría de ninguna manera.

-No, es muy sosa y se ve que es una aburrida, la verdad me daría pena que me vieran con ella.- Soltó de golpe volviendo a su antigua postura y noto que sus compañeros le hacían señas para que se callara. Cuando volteo la joven estaba de pie frente a ellos y se le veía tensa. El joven se levantó de su silla y la confronto, pues estaba seguro que había oído su sarcástico comentario. Una sonora bofetada se escuchó por toda la cafetería, atrayendo la atención de todos los estudiantes que estaban allí reunidos.

-E-escuche, Uchiha- San… ¡Yo jamás aceptaría salir con usted ni a-aunque me lo pidiera de rodillas!-Expreso indignada y apretó los puños con furia.

-¡Hmp! No te hagas ilusiones, yo no te pediría que salieras conmigo ni a la esquina.- Comento con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos, mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro. La pequeña ojiperla tenía mucha fuerza y tenía que darle el crédito por haberse atrevido a tocarlo.

-Entonces le suplico que se abstenga de mencionarme o de burlarse de mi…- Hinata pasó de todos ellos, con andar lento y con seguridad simulada, aunque por dentro se quería morir. Pero no lloraría, no esta vez. Los jóvenes amigos la observaron alejarse y Sakura sintió pena por ella, Sasuke algunas veces podría ser un completo idiota.

-Bien, basta de tonterías. No iré al baile y se acabó…- Les dijo tajante al ver las caras llenas de irritación de sus amigos y se alejó de allí molesto, no quería que lo sermonearan.

-Vaya, tu camarada es un amargado, Naruto.- Sakura se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con molestia.

-No es mi culpa, aunque pobre Hina-chan… El teme ahora sí que se pasó de la raya, porque ella es muy bonita, amable, tranquila. Ojala tu fueras así, Sakura…- Soltó el rubiales con inocencia, solo para recibir un puñetazo de parte de la chica de ojos color esmeralda.

-¡Pues no se entonces porque sales conmigo, baka!- Le grito con lágrimas en los ojos, pero él no se dio cuenta de lo que le dijera su ruda novia, puesto que lo había dejado inconsciente sobre la mesa.

Hinata llego a su casa, con un nudo en la garganta. Es cierto que gustaba del Uchiha, pero se había comportado muy grosero con ella. Claro, sabía que nunca tendría la oportunidad de salir con él y sus palabras la habían herido. Se miró al espejo pero no encontraba ningún atributo que ella pudiera considerar sexy o llamativo. Siempre vestía sobriamente y usaba un enorme suéter para ocultar _aquello_ que le desagradaba en gran manera.

Su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola, Kiba-kun.- Saludo a su amigo al contestar.

-¿Qué tal Hina-chan?- Le dijo la voz al otro lado del aparato.

-Todo bien.- Hubo un largo silencio, pues al parecer el chico no quería decirle el motivo de su llamada.

-Sí. Perdona que te moleste, pero… ¿Quisieras ir al baile de graduación conmigo?- Se escuchó un poco nervioso. Ella no tenía planeado ir, pues nadie le había invitado aun.

-Pensé que irías con Ino…- Le dijo la joven un tanto extrañada.

-¡No me menciones a esa traidora! Creerás que la infiel esa, va a ir con el más popular de la escuela. ¡Claro! Soy un _Don Nadie_… ¿Qué podía esperar de eso?- Dejo escapar un sollozo. Hinata se regañó mentalmente por haber preguntado, sabía que su amigo era todo un _drama_ cuando se mencionaba algo de su vida personal.

-¿Sabes, Kiba?- Dijo después de unos instantes.- Acepto, vamos juntos…- El joven rio feliz al escucharla.

-Okidoki, mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo. Como va a ser este fin de semana tengo que alquilar la limousine y rentar mi traje de una vez, además debo comprarte un ramillete de rosas blancas. Sé que son tus flores favoritas ¿Estás de acuerdo, Hinata?- Pregunto ansioso.

-Así es, amigo sabes mucho de mí que ya me estoy preocupando… Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela. ¿Vale?- Espero por su respuesta antes de colgar.

-Sí, entonces… ¡Hasta mañana!- Le contesto su amigo con felicidad en su voz.

Ya era viernes y Naruto le había llamado toda la maldita semana, incluso durante la madrugada con una sola idea en la mente: Obligarlo a ir a la estúpida fiesta de graduación. La realidad era que esas reuniones eran para neófitos y si, consideraba a sus amigos un grupo de descerebrados. Bueno, un poco. La verdad que no los podía cambiar por nada, siempre estaban allí para él, aunque no necesitara de ellos para salir de sus propios problemas.

Al fin le convenció la insistencia de su amigo Uzumaki. La verdad es que quería dormir y ese dobe no se quería callar. Cuando lo amenazó con romper su móvil para que lo dejara de molestar, el muy tarado le había dicho que le llevaría serenata si no accedía a acompañarles.

Y para colmo de males, el día anterior se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya tenía pareja, pero no sabía porque le molestaba en demasía que saliera con el _Chuchin_. ¡Extraño! Había pensado en la chica de ojos perlas toda la noche, tal vez se sentía como un completo imbécil al haberla ofendido otra vez.

"_Pobre Inuzuka, lo compadezco... Salir con una chica tan común como tú, que de linda no tiene ni el nombre_."

No entendía porque le dijo eso, pero sentía que le hervía la sangre al verla con él. En esta ocasión ella no había actuado como la vez anterior, si no que lloro y salió corriendo de allí. Hubiera preferido mil veces que lo golpeara hasta que perdiera el conocimiento, como en muchas ocasiones hacia Sakura con el pobre de Naruto, antes de verla derramar aquellas preciosas lágrimas.

Y debía aceptar que era la única chica que no se le acercaba, ya sea por timidez o porque definitivamente no le importaba entablar ningún tipo de relación con él. Pero de nada serviría disculparse con la heredera de la corporación Hyuuga, seguro lo odiaba. Tal vez debería aprovechar la ida a la fiesta para hablar con ella, claro, mientras su _novio_ no estuviera cerca.

Hinata se miró una vez más al espejo, el vestido que llevaba puesto era de color violeta, corto y sin mangas. El escote en la espalda era demasiado atrevido y dejaba ver su nívea piel. ¡Oh Dios! Y el frente, por favor, no era algo que la hiciera sentir orgullosa. Las odiaba, porque aunque eran de un buen tamaño, pensaba que eran gigantescas.

Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja y este descansaba sobre su hombro derecho. Hanabi se había encargado de rizárselo y de maquillarla, aunque suavemente, ya que no lo necesitaba. Se sentía un poco extraña al traer algo así, porque ella era muy pudorosa.

-¡Te ves muy linda, Onee-chan!- Exclamo la joven castaña al ver a su querida hermana con el resultado logrado. -Pero no estoy segura que Otou-san apruebe que salgas así…- Comento cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez debería ponerme el otro vestido…- Hizo un ademan por ir al closet y sacar aquel traje de falda larga color beige.

-Si te atreves a cambiarte de atuendo, te prometo que no volveré a dirigirte la palabra en toda mi vida.- Aunque la amenaza sonaba infantil, tuvo que aceptar que se veía bien. Hanabi termino por colocarle los zapatos de tacón alto con correas, las cuales llegaban hasta su pantorrilla; eran muy al estilo de la _usanza_ romana. Al fin estaba lista y Kiba ya la esperaba en el recibidor, junto a Hyuuga Hiashi quien estaba concentrado en su periódico, mientras que la madre de las chicas tenía una charla muy amena con el joven.

Al bajar, el castaño se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Ella era su amiga? Lástima que estaba enamorado de Ino, sino inmediatamente le habría pedido que fuera su novia. Se acercó y le puso en su mano izquierda el hermoso corsage de rosas que había prometido comprarle.

Hiashi se escandalizo al ver a su niña en esos _trapos_.

-¡Hija! ¿Qué es eso que traes puesto? Más bien, que no traes puesto… ¡Creo que tiene más algodón los frascos de aspirina! ¿Pero porque la vida me castiga así?- Dijo haciendo un drama de aquellos. Mientras se quejaba, Hanabi y la señora Hyuuga despedían a la pareja deseándoles una agradable noche.

-Cuidare de su hija, Señor Hyuuga…- se despidió el moreno pero cerraron la puerta antes de que escucharan el vocabulario tan florido del ojiperla.

Sasuke había llegado al lugar con el moño de la corbata deshecho y con los dos primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, dándole un aire muy seductor. Su cabello lo traía peinado como siempre, muchos le decían que parecían las alas de un cuervo y otros, que era clásico de un _emo_. Naruto y Sai lo invitaron a su mesa, quienes estaban acompañados de Sakura e Ino. La pelirrosa llevaba un vestido a tono con sus ojos verdes y la rubia un vestido color zafiro. Se veían muy lindas. La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, muchas parejas bailaban en la pista. A pesar de que estaba algo oscuro el salón, las luces de colores iluminaban de vez en cuando el lugar. Y debido a que estaba un reflector sobre la entrada podía darse cuenta de quienes entraban y salían, menudo lio. Deseaba largarse de allí al precio que fuera.

-Qué bueno que viniste, Sasuke-kun…- Le dijo Sakura sonriéndole con amabilidad.

- Sakura-chan, recuerda que podemos ganar la corona del rey y la reina…- Naruto levanto un puño en señal de victoria, observando a la dueña de su corazón. A punto estuvieron de no asistir porque ella seguía enojada con él y tenían apenas una hora de reconciliados.

-Dudo que voten por ti, dobe…- Nunca dejaría de ser tan sarcástico.

-Por supuesto que no, teme. ¡Ya no es por voto! Ahora es la pareja que mejor baile…- Le dijo con autosuficiencia.

Luego se acercaron Temari y Shikamaru, quienes a pesar de la música escucharon la plática de sus amigos.

-¿También van a participar?- Pregunto la rubia, quien traía el cabello suelto y usaba un vestido demasiado entallado de color dorado.

-¡Tsk! Problemático, tengo la gracia de una piedra para bailar…-Soltó el Nara con molestia.

-Pero no te vas a salvar, amorcito.- Le dijo su novia al oído.

Así continuaron la charada, hasta que llegaron Neji y Tenten quienes también participarían, al igual que Sai e Ino. Serian diez parejas las que iban a participar, a muchos les parecía absurdo por lo que optaron dejar de lado su participación.

-¡Ejeje! ¿Con quién viene el _Chuchin_?- Pregunto Naruto observando a la puerta principal. Todos giraron hacia ese lugar. En especial Ino, quien al ver que la joven que acompañaba a SU novio, era demasiado bonita, se cruzó de brazos con molestia. Sasuke no podía creerlo, tal vez se trataba de una visión. Ya que nunca creyó que la Hyuuga se vestiría de esa forma tan endemoniadamente sexy. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron hasta donde estaban sus amigos y la ojiperla noto que el Uchiha no le quitaba la vista de encima ni la novia de Kiba que estaba roja de la furia, a lo que solo atino a bajar la vista avergonzada.

-¡Buenas noches!- Saludaron los recién llegados pero dos ni siquiera les contestaron. Pasaron más de veinte minutos en aquella incómoda situación, entonces se detuvo la música y la directora Tsunade hizo las presentaciones.

-¡Bienvenidos generación 2008-2011! Esperamos que esta fiesta sea de su agrado y adivinen… ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto muy animada.

-¡Hora de largarnos porque esta fiesta apesta!- Gritaron algunos chicos de la mesa del fondo.

-¡Akatsuki Team! Los veré en mi oficina el lunes, porque reprobaron…- Grito con molestia la bella mujer de ojos color avellana.

-¡Maldición, Tobi!- Grito un rubio dando un zape a su compañero.

-Yo que…- Soltó en un lloro y se sobo la nuca con tanto ahínco que provocaron una risa general.

-Bien, después de este horrible espectáculo perpetrado por esos rebeldes sin causa, comenzaremos con la primera pareja de la noche. Un aplauso para… ¡Kiba y Hinata!- Cuando se iban a levantar, Ino se apresuró y tomo la mano de su novio.-Un cambio de planes, serán… ¡Kiba e Ino! Con la melodía _"Uno"-_ Muchos aplaudieron y un tango conocido se escuchó por todo el recinto.

Comenzaron a danzar románticamente, aunque de vez en cuando se daban un buen golpe. Una bofetada de parte de Ino y las arrastradas que le daba Kiba terminaron en un beso lleno de pasión. Sasuke estaba cabreado… Hinata era la _novia_ de Inuzuka y ese _Chuchin_ se atrevía a hacerle este numerito delante de todos. Ya se las cobraría.

Así fueron pasando otras parejas y ahora llegaba el turno de Naruto y Sakura. Que bailarían un Rock and Roll, el "Rock de la Cárcel" para ser exactos. Sasuke observo las diferentes _posturas_ y _giros _que hacían sus amigos, aunque se preguntaba de qué suerte gozaban, ya que a punto estuvo de estrellarla contra las mesas en más de una ocasión. Neji y Tenten no lo hicieron nada mal, claro era un vals, _"Sobre las olas" _una de sus favoritas y por Dios… ¿Temari y Shikamaru bailando Reggaetón? Era verdad que el tipo tenía la _gracia de una piedra_, no se movió para nada. Como ya eran la última pareja, ya se iba a hacer la votación por medio de los aplausos. Pero Sasuke se levantó y vio a la ojiperla que en ese momento trago saliva asustada.

-¿Bailamos?- fueron sus correctas palabras. Ella lo observo con recelo pero al fin acepto, poniendo su mano sobre la de él. Se acercaron hasta la directora y le hicieron saber su decisión de participar.

-¿Qué sigue? ¡Ah sí! Bachata… Suerte chicos…- Les dijo la mujer de ojos color miel. Maldición y mil veces maldición, él no sabía bailar ese baile ridículo y ni por asomo tenía una idea de cómo lograrlo.

-Bien, Uchiha-San… Este se baila de diferentes maneras, yo lo guiare… ¿De acuerdo?- El asintió un poco ruborizado, sería el hazmerreír de todos.

Hinata comenzó a mover sus caderas con mucha sensualidad tratando de que el pelinegro le llevara el ritmo, el joven no tardo en aprender pues eran movimientos casi parecidos al _acto sexual_. La inclino un poco hacia atrás con suavidad y la levanto, girando alrededor de la pista. Sus alientos casi chocaban y sus ojos escudriñaban mutuamente el fondo de sus almas descubriendo un sinfín de maravillas en ellos. Ella se pegaba contra su cuerpo con voluptuosidad y el calor comenzaba a aumentar. Todos los ahí presentes se sorprendieron… Ese baile era demasiado encendido. El acaricio la suave piel de su espalda, a lo que ella se sonrojo mucho más que un tomate maduro, sentir esas manos era algo que no podría soportar.

Llevándola a su compás, la abrazo con mucha fuerza y cuando terminaron el baile, él le robo un beso.

Todos se quedaron en _time out._ Sobretodo Neji, que por instinto quería golpear a alguien, por suerte Tobi pasaba por allí en ese instante.

Las chicas estaban sonrojadas al ver esa situación y los chicos les hacían miradas lujuriosas de _¿Quieres_ _bailar bachata?_

Demás está decir que los ganadores fueron Naruto y Sakura, pero estaban felices por ellos ya que se lo merecían. Ino y Kiba se reconciliaron, dándose cuenta el castaño de que Sai era uno de esos _chicos festivos_ y que la rubia le había pedido que le diera consejos de moda pero como el castaño se había enojado con ella no hubo tiempo de explicarle.

Una canción romántica se dejó escuchar y todos comenzaron a congregarse en la pista. Desde hacía un rato habían dejado de ver a Sasuke y Hinata, seguro querían estar solos.

-Es una canción muy linda…- Dijo Sasuke recargado sobre la pared.

-Sí, y muy romántica…- La ojiperla observaba el cielo nocturno que estaba cubierto de estrellas y ni siquiera se giró a verlo.

-Me refiero a la que bailamos hace unos instantes en medio de la pista…- Otra vez su sarcasmo.

-¡Ah! Esa…- Ella se puso nerviosa y suspiro profundamente.

-No me imagine que supieras bailar así…- El chico se acercó a la joven, que dio un respingo cuando sintió su presencia detrás de ella. -Quería disculparme, puesto que te ofendí y yo…- La mujer había volteado y la luz de la luna llena la hacía lucir más preciosa.

-Disculpa aceptada…- Corto por lo sano, él sonrió de lado.

-¿Bailamos una vez más?- Le pregunto ansioso por besar esos dulces labios.

-No, me tengo que ir… Ya es tarde ¿Sabes?- La halo de la mano y la aprisiono contra el balcón, aspirando su suave aroma.

-¿A dónde quedo el tartamudeo, Hyuuga?- Sus ojos negros se perdieron en los blancos de ella.

-E-en la p-pista, U-Uchiha-san…- Comenzó a temblar y a su olfato llego el aroma tan varonil del moreno que había acortado la distancia y ahora invadía su espacio personal.

-No, creo que aún sigue aquí…- Su voz sonó extremadamente sensual.

-N-no…- Hinata quería que se alejara pero a la vez no, era demasiado atrayente.

-¿No?- Sus labios se acercaron y se unieron en un beso profundo. Sasuke sabía que Hinata seria suya y que nunca la dejaría ir de su lado, porque se había enamorado de la joven que había pasado inadvertida para todos en la escuela, incluso para él. Tomados de la mano se dirijieron a la pista de baile, ante la mirada atonita de sus amigos.

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo este pequeño fic… Ya sé, tendría que estar al tanto de las otras historias. ¡Gomen! Prometo una próxima actualización…

Gracias por leer. Dejen review… n_n

HinataUchiha82


End file.
